


Blue Balls

by peachyysweetz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Ball Massage, Drabble, Humiliation, Just some self indulgence for my fetish, No Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, hyper balls, hyper testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: X had it with Four's BS and decided to make good use out of their powers.
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blue Balls

X giggled as they watched Four, legs spread awkwardly, waddling about. Even their shape-shifting powers weren't enough to fit the comically enormous testicles that dragged along the ground. Apparently, the variable had enough of Four's blatant shenanigans, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine for all those times they hurt X, or made them feel they were less than them. Nothing is better than getting revenge in the form of compromising Four's inflated ego, and humiliating them in front of the other numbers. The taller algebralien was forced to haul their oversized testicles from point A to point B, enduring strange looks from the other numbers.

"X, please! Turn my balls back!" Four begged after finding a well-sized tree to hide behind.

"It's  _ your  _ balls, Four." X replied.

Four growled. Usually they'd lash out after being wronged, but X was their special friend! How could they betray them like this?!

"X, please, my legs and back already ache and these are way too heavy!" Four complained.

"Aww, really? Sit back." X said.

Four blinked, before letting their legs go limp, sitting atop their scrotum like a cushion.

"No, silly! Like this." X laughed as they pushed them back, causing Four to fall into the grass and lean on the tree. They could hardly see X past their balls, only able to identify two yellow nubs. Then, they felt X's hands glide along the bottom of their balls, pressing into the fleshy organs gently. Four stifled a moan, feeling the blood rush to their testicles and sheath. X spread their hands apart, over the bottom and along the sides, before reaching the top and coming back down to rub circles into each testicle.

Four couldn't hold it in longer and exhaled a long moan as X massaged their balls.

"Th-this feels so good…" Four breathed, feeling X reach underneath their heavy, swollen balls and give that side some attention too.

X kissed their sack, leaning into them as they reached around to massage the base where they connected to Four's body. Four's tentacle shot out from their slit and latched around X, causing the shorter algebralien to giggle.

"Someone's excited!" They commented, pulling back from Four's dick as they pressed into the flesh mounds.

"Mmh, don't stop." Four moaned, reaching down to their wriggling tentacle, wrapping a hand and pumping.

"Hee hee, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" X teased lightly, planting more kisses onto Four's balls.

The amount of innocent love X gave to their balls, while simultaneously stimulating them to make Four erect was hot as fuck. Four picked up the pace as they felt X press into one testicle with both hands, then moved to the other. They were gentle to not hurt Four, but applied just enough pressure to arouse them.

It was just a few more pumps and some more massaging until Four came, shooting their load up in the air and over the top of their fat nuts.

Four panted, holding their semi-soft dick while X gave their balls an affectionate rub, peering around their side.

"There. Doesn't that feel a lot better?" X asked.

Four nodded breathlessly. X smiled and leaned back on the side of Four's balls, using them as a backrest.

"Seriously though, change my balls back." Four said when they recovered from the climax.

"No! Hee hee. Your monster balls are nice and soft!" X giggled mischievously.

"GRR!"

Four decided the best possible solution was to crush X with their balls until they decided to change them back. They made little to no effort to fight back.


End file.
